Class-9 Galactonian
Large-scale tactical and retaliative database}} The 'Class-9 Galactonian '''was an extremely sophisticated form of the Galactonian android race. Their basis of creation was fabricated in 2472 but took till 2475 to complete and be placed in service. The technological and cybernetic complexities and sophistication of the Class-9 made them be colloquially named "the cause of Galactonian favoritism". Or the Galactonians did - or were inferred to favor this model more than any other, possibly themselves too. Technical data Neocortical matrix The ''Neocortical matrix ''was a form of neurotechnology applied by the Galactonians to the Class-9. Using cerebral matter from the Jem'Hadar, Vulcans, Olinzi, and Humans. Weighing about 1.2 kilograms, the Galactonians had to extract 300 grams of cerebral matter from each species. Seeing it was gained by capturing handfuls of these species, 6 people per species were chosen to have their cerebral matter extracted. The Neocortical matrix was able to operate a maximum (not standard) of 732 quadrillion calculations and an all together storage capacity of 52 petabytes. Although this is minor, the Isolinear assembly was efficient in combined that to over 130 petabytes. Besides creating an array of neural fibers across the body, the Neocortical matrix connected to the Isolinear assembly which turned the biological sequences to computational sequences. Isolinear assembly The Isolinear was dubbed the ''Cerebral cortex ''of the Class 9 and previous models. For the Class-9 it operated and highly efficient levels, 46% more sufficient than the last generation of Starfleet Isolinear circuitry. The Isolinear was able of compressing and creating data on the Quantum level with very adequate efficiency. Quantum computation array The ''Quantum computation array ''was a incredible and intrinsic piece of computational systems which operated on recuperating, sending and forming data and information routines for procession, utilization and integration. The QCA (for short) was able to work as efficiently as the Isolinear assembly on the subatomic level, at sometimes utilizes photonic energy as a means of data and/or information transport. The QCA was susceptible to Delta decay. Advanced structural manifold The ''Advanced structural manifold ''was a complex structure of reinforced, strong and efficient infrastructural and structural composites, alloys, machinery, etc. The Advanced structural manifold could put up to nearly 13% more stress than Einstein-type androids could. Making them a very apprized system. Utilities assembly The ''Utilities assembly ''was a sophisticated system of integrated Galactonian engineering equipment. Such as unique Isotopic degradors, Metallic reinstators, Circuit reinstators,etc. The carpal energy cannon was also believed to be apart of the utilities assembly. Overestimated with a threefold significance. Optical sensor array The ''Optical sensor array was a form of eyepiece integrated into all or a majority of Galactonians. The Class-9 OSA was highly efficient, relaying 143 kiloquads of information per second with accuracy at the nanoscopic level. The Optical sensor array used a stream of violet sensor particles, these engineered polaron particles meant to emit specific magneton and polaric frequencies for identification. Although this methodology was accepted in previous models, they didn't utilize such professionalism. Tactical systems Energy cannon The '''Carpral energy cannon '''or just '''energy cannon '''was a phantom energy-based energy weapon which utilized a 25 kilojoule+ energy discharge. This discharge was enough to cause a compression wave and disintegrate a plentiful quantity of the humanoid body. The weapon was as named, located on the right carpal of the Class-9, either a default decision or a inference that biological Galactonians were commonly right handed (light most humanoids). Physical combat Expertise in physical combat, the Tactical and Retaliative database contained over 200 megaquads of hard-core multi-cultural information of combative techniques. This allowed for renown strategic and defensive acuity. The most apprized system was the ability of performing the Vulcan nerve pinch ''"down to the vulcan-scopic level". '' Category:Androids Category:Technology Category:Beta Quadrant species Category:Weapons